


let's do our best

by helloimnad



Series: the plan [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloimnad/pseuds/helloimnad
Summary: At a time like this, Tsunayoshi hated his hyper intuition the most. He was already so prepared to face the outcome of this so-called peace talk, but that did not mean his hyper intuition would stop buzzing.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: the plan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014198
Kudos: 22





	let's do our best

If Sawada Tsunayoshi were to describe their current situation, it had become so much worse now that Reborn, the _strongest_ hitman in the world, had left this world. Reborn, his tutor, who had been by his side for almost a decade, had passed away. _That Reborn_ , along with his fellow Arcobaleno. _The seven strongest babies in the world had been defeated_ , in rather, one-sided battles. Tsunayoshi was furious, he was in so much despair. However, he barely even had any time to grieve; not when the world they were currently living in, along with every parallel world that existed, were about to be taken over and get destroyed by a very wicked person. Tsunayoshi couldn't let it happen. _They_ had to do something to prevent that.

Irie Shoichi must have felt a massive depressing aura getting emitted from the Vongola Decimo, because the red-haired man shot Tsunayoshi with a very concerned look. “Tsunayoshi-kun, it must be really tough for you. I… I’m really sorry for your loss,” said Shoichi with an apologetic look. _Losses_ , Tsunayoshi inwardly corrected Shoichi. Both men were currently sitting across each other in one of many conference rooms inside the Vongola Headquarters.

Tsunayoshi slowly lifted his head to look at Shoichi’s face. The brunet shook his head weakly and offered Shoichi a small smile. “Do not worry too much about me, Shoichi-kun. I… _we_ do not have much time to grieve. After _this meeting_ with Byakuran, I'm sure things would be even much tougher and harder for you and Hibari-san. Let’s just… y'know, focus on succeeding the first step of our plan.”

Shoichi was about to reply when, suddenly, the door to the conference room was opened by Hibari Kyoya, the cloud guardian of The 10th Generation of Vongola Family. The former prefect quietly strode across the room and sat on an empty seat beside Tsunayoshi. One glance at the brunet was all Hibari needed to notice that his lover was feeling so down and dejected. Hibari took Tsunayoshi's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tsunayoshi turned his head to Hibari's direction and gave the latter a small smile. The Vongola Don then proceeded to close his eyes and take a deep, calming breath, before slowly exhaling it.

Tsunayoshi opened his eyes and in those caramel orbs, everyone in the room could only see a completely determined look. “Now, Hibari-san, Shoichi-kun, let’s begin our _final_ discussion,” the three of them then proceeded to spend the evening to finalise their _secret plan_ to defeat Byakuran.

.

.

.

.

.

At a time like this, Tsunayoshi hated his hyper intuition the most. He was already so prepared to face the outcome of this so-called _peace talk_ , but that did not mean his hyper intuition would stop buzzing. Slowly, he opened his eyes when he felt a soft fabric gently sweeping through the left side of his face. He turned his head to the direction of the person who had just wiped the sweats off of his face.

“You’re sweating a lot,” said Hibari curtly, whose hand had now moved to wipe the sweats off the other side of Tsunayoshi’s face with the same handkerchief. Tsunayoshi took a glance outside, and only then he realised that the car they were in had stopped somewhere at the side of the road. He must have looked so restless during his sleep, so much that Hibari had decided to stop the car. He could feel that his dress shirt was dripping with his sweat.

Tsunayoshi turned his head to Hibari’s direction and gave the latter a rather weak smile, “Thank you, Hibari-san. I… I'm trying my best to stay calm, but this hyper intuition is really annoying. It makes me… nervous.”

“As you should be. _That day_ is getting closer, after all," came a short reply from Hibari.

Tsunayoshi smiled to himself. The brunet then proceeded to reach something from his suit’s breast pocket; his own handkerchief. He then extended his arm and offered the handkerchief to Hibari. “I want you to keep this, Hibari-san. I have dirtied yours. Your handkerchief must be dripping with my sweat now.

Hibari raised an eyebrow in confusion. Tsunayoshi continued to say, "Let’s do our best,” with a warm smile plastered on his face.

Hibari took the handkerchief from his lover and put it in his own suit’s breast pocket. “I’m keeping this, Tsunayoshi. After you’ve done _your part_ , leave the rest to me. You know very well that I would never fail,” Hibari told the brunet, a smirk forming on his face, “I will return this to you when it’s over. So, you have to come back.”

Tsunayoshi’s smile grew wider when he heard Hibari’s confident reply. He adored his lover's unshakeable confidence so much that he wished he had some for himself. “Thank you so much, Hibari-san. Thank you,” Tsunayoshi brought his face closer to Hibari’s, and gave his cloud guardian a short kiss on the lip, “I love you,” he whispered as he nuzzled his nose against Hibari's, before pulling his head back.

“I know,” Hibari replied shortly. The taller man then proceeded to place his hand on the side of Tsunayoshi’s jaw, rubbing it slowly with his thumb, and brought his face closer to Tsunayoshi’s, as they kissed again, a little bit longer this time, as the two poured so much love and affection into it. “I love you, too.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> um, yeah, so... i wrote this a while ago but then i noticed i've been uploading stories on the 14th days of every month since september, so... here i am with another one! hopefully i can keep the trend lmao but im not sure since.... i haven't gotten any new idea these days. and, oh! the hanky part was inspired from a doujin i read some time ago! :)


End file.
